


I Know What You Did Last Summer

by ocfanatic2013



Series: Complete [5]
Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocfanatic2013/pseuds/ocfanatic2013
Summary: The VKs spend their summer at Beast's Castle, while Evie keeps a secret from Beth. Takes place during the first summer after the VKs arrive in Auradon, between It Was An Accident and Evie's Cotillion.





	I Know What You Did Last Summer

"So this is what the Princess of Auradon does during her breaks from school?" Evie asked, grinning as she walked up to her girlfriend. The princess was lounging on a pool chair, her sunglasses on and music blasting. The VKs had taken Beth up on her offer to stay at Beast's castle over the summer and, so far, the couple had been loving living together - as much as Beth's parents would let them, that is. There had been rules put in place; Beth expected them, but Evie was still getting used to the numerous amount of rules that existed in Auradon and was surprised when Adam and Belle announced that all six teenagers that were living in the castle were expected to sleep in their own rooms (which was soon amended to all six teenagers were expected to sleep in their own rooms, with the exception of when Mal opted to sleep in Evie's room).

"Hey, pretty." Beth said, not opening her eyes behind her glasses.

"Hi." Evie replied, sitting down next to the blonde on the chair and grabbing her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm running a marathon, obviously." Beth replied sarcastically. Evie rolled her eyes. "I'm tanning. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"The sun makes you mean." Evie said, reaching over and taking Beth's sunglasses off, putting them on herself. The blonde chuckled, sitting up and opening her arms, inviting her girlfriend over. Immediately settling into her girlfriend's embrace, Evie pressed a kiss to Beth's cheek. "Have I mentioned how much I love that we're spending the summer together?"

"Once or twice."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Evie asked. Beth smiled.

"Once or twice." she said, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. Evie grinned as they broke apart.

"I just wish we could share a room."

"I have these things called parents that won't allow that." Beth replied. Evie nodded. "We have all day together, though."

"I guess I'll have to live with that." Evie said with a smile. Beth pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You're my favorite princess. Have I told you that?"

"Once or twice." Beth said, laughing. Evie looked up at the girl. "Can I have my sunglasses back or are you claiming them as your own?"

"You can have them back when I get back the hoodie that you stole two months ago." Evie replied. Beth smiled adoringly.

"Keep them." she said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

...

That night, Beth quietly approached Evie's room. She attempted to carefully open the door only to see a light on. Smiling, she slipped in the room and shut the door as she waved at her girlfriend.

"What are you doing in here?" Evie asked. Beth shrugged with a grin as she sat on Evie's bed.

"I'm an expert at sneaking out of my room." she said. Evie grinned as she kissed her girlfriend. "I'll just have to sneak back in."

"How long do we have?"

"My dad wakes up around seven." Evie ran her hands up and down Beth's back with a soft smile on her face.

"I can't wait until we can spend every night together without having to sneak in and out of bedrooms." she whispered.

"We don't sneak in and out of our rooms at school." Beth pointed out.

"Yes, but if Fairy Godmother found out, we'd be in trouble." Evie explained. The blonde nodded, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. "I love waking up next to you."

"I love waking up next to you, too." Beth whispered as she kissed her girlfriend again. "Can we stop talking now?"

"Mmhmm." Evie hummed against her lips as she fell back on the bed, pulling her girlfriend with her.

...

The next morning, Beth grinned when she saw as she into the dining room for breakfast. "Hi, beautiful. How was your night?" she asked, pressing a kiss to the sitting girl's head. Evie smiled, just barely refraining from chuckling.

"It was good. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good." Beth said, sitting next to her girlfriend.

"I wish you'd gotten here earlier. I have to go, I have a meeting with Ben." Evie said.

"Oh, okay. What about?" Beth asked. Evie smiled.

"Just stuff about bringing over more kids from the Isle." Beth nodded. "I'll see you at the gala tonight."

"Okay." Beth said, smiling as Evie pressed a kiss to her cheek. When the taller girl pulled away to leave, she pulled her into a kiss. "Now you can go." she whispered. Evie smiled softly.

"Now I don't want to." Beth chuckled. "Bye, baby."

"Bye." Beth said, waving as Evie walked away.

...

"Oh, wow." Beth whispered as Evie walked into the ballroom. The taller girl immediately headed for her girlfriend only to be intercepted by the King and pulled to the side. Beth raised an eyebrow, turning to Mal. "Have you noticed how much time Ben and Evie have been spending together?" she asked, sipping her water as she watched Evie and Ben talk closely. Mal shook her head.

"Not really." she said.

"Basically any moment she's not with me or you, she's with Ben." Mal shrugged.

"I'm sure it's nothing. They're friends." she said. Beth bit her lip and looked back to find Evie approaching her. Grinning, she stood up.

"Hi, beautiful." the blue-haired girl said. Beth smiled, wrapping an arm around Evie's waist.

"You look like a princess." she whispered. Evie blushed.

"Thank you." she said. Beth pulled the girl into a kiss.

"Do you need to talk to Ben anymore?" she asked as they broke apart. Evie shook her head.

"Nope. I'm yours for the rest of the night." she said. Beth grinned. "Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to, my future Princess." Beth whispered, smiling at her girlfriend as she was led to the dance floor.

...

"Do you know how lucky we are?" Evie whispered as she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's jaw the next afternoon. Beth looked down at her girlfriend. "Some people go their entire lives without finding what you and I have. We're not even seventeen and we've already found it."

"What exactly have we found?" Beth teased. Evie chuckled.

"Forever." she said, smiling softly. Beth grinned. "Come here." Evie whispered, pulling the girl into a kiss.

"You're perfect." Beth mumbled into the kiss. Evie chuckled lightly

"I love you." she whispered. Beth smiled.

"Only me?" Evie nodded.

"Only you." she replied. Beth cupped her cheek. "You're the love of my life."

"Yeah?" Evie nodded again. "You're mine, too." The blue-haired girl grinned, flipping them so she was hovering over the blonde. Beth looked at the girl above her, a soft smile on her face. "No more talking?" she guessed.

"No more talking." Evie whispered, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend.

...

The next day, Beth and Evie were lounging by the pool together when Ben approached them. "Evie, are you ready to go?" he asked. Beth raised an eyebrow as she leaned into Evie's embrace. Glancing at her girlfriend, Evie reluctantly started to get up before having a change of heart and shaking her head.

"Actually, no. Can you take care of it?" she asked. Ben nodded. "Thanks."

"What was that about?" Beth asked as Ben walked away. Evie shook her head.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with, love." she said, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's temple.

"You and Ben have been doing a lot of things together." the blonde commented as casually as she could. Evie nodded as she rested her chin on her girlfriend's head. "What have you guys been doing?"

"This and that. Various things. He's my best friend's boyfriend and my girlfriend's brother. I figured it couldn't hurt to get closer to him." Evie replied. Beth bit her lip before smiling as much as she could. "What do you think?"

"I, um... I think it's a great idea." Beth managed to say. Evie smiled with a nod, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's head.

...

"Hi." Beth smiled as she heard the whisper in her ear and felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist from behind three days later.

"Hi." she said as Evie pressed a kiss to her cheek. Evie smiled softly. "Where've you been all morning?"

"Running errands. I'm here now, though, and I'm all yours for the rest of the day." Beth turned in her arms. "Except for the hour that I'll need to help Mal get ready for her date with Ben, but you can come too."

"You want to spend the day with me?" Evie nodded. "I like the sound of that." Beth said.

"I thought you might."

"Do you want to do something with the boys tonight?" Beth asked. Evie nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea. We could have a movie night in the theater. We could make it an all night event and sleep in there." she said. Beth smiled. "Come on, let's go sit by the pool."

...

"I've seen you in extravagant, gorgeous gowns looking like you just walked out of a dream and yet... You are never more beautiful than you are when you look like this." Evie whispered that night as they watched their third movie of the evening with Jay and Carlos. Beth blushed, keeping her eyes on the movie. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Beth said tiredly. Evie smiled. Just then, the door to the theater opened and Mal appeared.

"Hey! How was your date?" Evie asked, raising her head from Beth's and smiling at her best friend.

"It was fun. Ben had to finish some work, so he's in his office." Mal explained, sitting down next to the blonde and taking a piece popcorn from the bowl. "What movie are you watching?"

"You'd know if you'd shut up and watch." Beth mumbled. Mal raised an eyebrow, turning to the princess as Evie chuckled.

"She gets cranky when she's tired." Evie explained. Beth nodded against Evie's shoulder. "Baby, go to sleep. I'll tell you how the movie ends."

"I can make it." Beth whispered with a yawn. Evie laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her head as she squeezed her hand.

"Sleep, baby. I'll tell you how it ends." she whispered. Giving in, Beth nodded. "Good night, B."

"Good night, Eves." Beth whispered, falling asleep against her girlfriend. Evie smiled as she rested her head against the blonde's.

"What did you and Ben do on your date?" she asked softly. Mal smiled.

"We had a picnic." Evie grinned.

"Beth loves picnics. We go on picnics all the time." she said. Mal leaned over to make sure that the blonde was asleep before lowering her voice even more.

"Has she found out about-"

"No." Evie whispered, glancing at her girlfriend to make sure she hadn't heard. Glancing back at her best friend, she bit her lip. "I only have to keep the secret for a little while longer."

"She'll find out tomorrow." Mal said. Evie nodded, letting out a deep breath.

...

The next morning, Belle and Adam poked their heads into the theater to find the five teenagers sleeping. Jay and Carlos were on the floor while Evie, Beth, and Mal were on the large couch. Mal was stretched out on one end while Evie and Beth were curled up on the other. "Our daughter is really in love." Adam whispered. Belle nodded with a soft smile on her face.

"They're not even awake and you can see it on their faces." she said. The pair watched as Beth stirred, unconsciously curling even more into Evie as she did. The blue-haired girl threw a protective arm over her girlfriend, pulling her closer in her sleep. Watching the girls for a few moments, the pair slipped out of the room.

...

"We're going dancing tonight." Evie announced that afternoon. Beth raised an eyebrow. "You and me. We're going to get dressed up and we're going out."

"Evie, you get dressed up every day." Beth pointed out. Evie chuckled.

"Yes, but this time I get to take my beautiful girlfriend on a date. We don't get to go out very often, just the two of us." she said. Beth nodded slowly. "I want to take you out."

"Me?" Beth whispered. Evie frowned in confusion for a moment before nodding.

"Of course. Who else would I want to take on a date?" she asked. Beth shrugged. "Is everything okay, B?"

"Yeah, of course. I can't wait for tonight." Evie pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Evie?" Beth whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" the blonde asked. Evie nodded with a soft smile.

"Of course I do, B. More than anything." Beth nodded slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Evie chuckled.

"Yes, you. The only person I'm talking to right at this moment. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Beth said. Evie nodded. "Do you want to-"

"Oh, I have to go." Evie said, looking at her watch.

"You do." Beth said, completely unsurprised.

"I have plans with Ben."

"With Ben." Beth repeated, once again completely unsurprised. Evie nodded.

"Yeah, we're getting lunch." Beth clenched her jaw, but nodded. "I'll see you tonight. Be ready by six, I want to go to dinner first."

"Sounds good." Beth said, biting her lip as Evie kissed her cheek. Smiling at her girlfriend, Evie ran her thumb over her cheek.

"I love you." she whispered. Beth wrapped her arms around the girl, kissing her softly.

"I love you, too." she said, holding on both literally and figuratively. When she pulled away, Evie had soft smile on her face.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Beth nodded, waving as the girl walked away.

...

That night, Beth was on her way to meet Evie for their date when she ran into her brother. "Hey." she said, walking past him

"Hey. Are you heading to your date?" he asked, falling into step with his sister. Beth nodded. "Have fun. Evie's great. We've been spending a lot of time together recently and-"

"What the hell is going on with you and Evie?" Beth asked, stopping in her tracks and turning to her brother. Ben frowned in confusion.

"Nothing is going on with me and Evie." he said. Beth raised an eyebrow. "Nothing is going on, I promise."

"You two have been spending a lot of time alone. You whisper to each other. You stop talking when I walk in the room, you practically jump away from each other and you constantly sneak off together. What the hell am I supposed to think?" the princess asked. Ben sighed. "I need to know what you two have been doing all summer." Ben closed his eyes. Just as he was about to respond, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and opened his eyes to find Evie approaching them.

"Hey, B, are you ready to go?" Beth turned on her heel to glare at her girlfriend. "Whoa, hey. What's with the look?"

"I let you stay with me and repay me by cheating on me?" Beth exclaimed. Evie did a double take.

"I'm sorry, what? Who am I cheating on you with?" she asked.

"Me, apparently." Ben said. Evie glanced at the King before laughing loudly. Beth narrowed her eyes.

"What is so funny?" she demanded. Evie covered her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing.

"Nothing, B, I'm sorry. I'm not cheating on you with Ben. I'm not cheating on you with anyone." Beth looked away, causing Evie to step closer and place her hands on the blonde's hips. "I love you, Beth, I would never cheat on you." Beth stared at Evie for a moment before shaking her head. "Beth-"

"Let's just go to dinner." Beth said. Evie sighed, but nodded, glancing at Ben before following her girlfriend through the halls.

...

"How's your chicken?" Evie asked. Beth shrugged.

"It's good." Evie smiled softly. "How's your pasta?"

"It's great." Beth nodded, staring at her plate.

"Are we okay?" Evie asked. Beth glanced to the side for a moment before looking back at her girlfriend.

"I want to know what's going on with you and my brother."

"And you will, I promise. Just... I need a little more time before I can tell you." Beth raised an eyebrow. "You have to trust me, baby."

"Fine." Beth mumbled. Evie bit her lip; it hurt her to see Beth so upset, but she also didn't want to ruin the surprise she had planned.

"Baby..."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Beth said. Evie looked down at her plate. Seeing the look on her girlfriend's face, Beth reached out and grabbed her hand. "Thank you for dinner, Eves."

"You're welcome." Evie whispered. Beth smiled slightly before glancing back at her plate.

...

"Oh, damn. I forgot my phone." Evie said as they left the restaurant an hour later.

"What do you need your phone for?" Beth asked.

"In case we get separated." Evie explained as they headed to the car. Helping her girlfriend in, she slipped in after her. "Can you take us home first?"

"Absolutely, Miss Evie." The girls smiled as the car began moving. Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling in front of the castle.

"Can you come inside with me?"

"Evie, why do I need to come in with you?" Beth asked. Evie sent her a pleading look, causing Beth to sigh. "Okay." the blonde gave in, sliding out of the car with her girlfriend. She led the girl not to her bedroom, but to the ballroom. Sending her girlfriend a smile, Evie opened the door. "Evie, what the hell-"

"Surprise!" Beth jumped, grabbing Evie's arm. At that moment, all of the emotions she'd been holding in for weeks hit her and she began crying, immediately turning into Evie to hide her face from the crowd in front of her.

"Oh, baby." Evie said, wrapping her arms around the blonde and chuckling. Beth shook her head, still needing a minute. "Happy birthday, baby." Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Beth's head. Beth looked up at her in shock. "I know it's not for a few days, but we have to go to that birthday gala your parents are making you have on the day of."

"You did this for me?" Beth asked. Evie nodded. "Is this what you and Ben have been doing all summer?"

"Yeah, it is. This is the first birthday we've gotten to celebrate together, I wanted it to be special." Evie explained. Beth smiled. "I'm sorry for all of the lies and secrets, but I really wanted this to be a surprise."

"You definitely surprised me." Beth replied. Evie pressed another kiss to her head as the music started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Beth looked up with a wide smile, accepting Evie's hand.

"I thought you'd never ask." she said, following Evie to the dance floor and allowing herself to be pulled close. Placing her free hand on Evie's shoulder as the taller girl's came to rest on her waist, she squeezed the hand that was holding Evie's. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating." Beth said. Evie laughed softly, angling her head so she was looking at her girlfriend. "I freaked out."

"I will never cheat on you, Beth, I can promise you that." Evie said. Beth pressed a kiss to Evie's shoulder. "I love you."

"I know you do, I really do. I love you just as much." Evie smiled softly as her head came to rest on Beth's. "Evie." Beth whispered. The taller girl raised her head from her girlfriend's to look at the blonde. Smiling at the girl, Beth leaned in and kissed her, placing a hand on Evie's neck to gently pull her closer. After a few moments, she let go of Evie's hand and placed it on Evie's neck as well while Evie wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Evie said.

"You know that all bets are off for your birthday, right?" Beth pointed out. Evie let out a groan as they swayed to the music. "I'm going all out, baby. I think I'm going to get fireworks, obviously only blue, to spell out 'Happy Birthday, Evie.' Maybe I'll ask Fairy Godmother to allow magic for the day so I can really make it really great." Beth teased.

"Oh, god." Beth grinned. "I guess I have it coming."

"Oh, you most definitely do." Beth replied. Evie smiled, leaning in and kissing the blonde. "I love you, Evie."

"I love you, too."


End file.
